


Settling Things

by Snapperoni



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Aggression, Biting, Bruises, Fights, M/M, Making Out, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapperoni/pseuds/Snapperoni
Summary: After seeing Tenshinhan's outlandish behavior at the restaurant, Yamcha decided it was finally time to teach the guy a lesson or two- only things take a severely unexpected turn.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Lunchtime

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is a rewrite of the lunchroom scene with some more afterwards between Yamcha and "Jackie Chun".
> 
> Chapter 2 is Yamcha establishing the match between him and Tien. Also Chiaotzu's there.
> 
> Chapter 3 is where the fighting/aggressive making out happens. Chiaotzu is not there.

"...And besides, I'm not _that_ handsome." The precise identity of the mysterious Jackie Chun had never failed to tease Yamcha’s curiosity, what with his strange-yet-familiar mannerisms, speech, and even appearance. But as Chun concluded his cautioning speech towards Goku and Krillin, warning the young martial artists not to let overconfidence ruin their progress, Yamcha couldn’t shake the feeling that his initial theory of his true identity really being that of Master Roshi was closer than he was led to believe.

However, while he could have sat there in the restaurant and play around with the logistics and purpose of their teacher disguising himself to attend a tournament, Yamcha was pried from his train of thought as a plate shattered from across the room, undoubtedly garnering the rest of the restaurant’s attention as well.

"You miserable _slug!"_ Yamcha didn’t even have to look over the sea of participants, casual customers, and workers alike to recognize such a snobbish growl. But when he did stand up to better see the scene, his suspicions were confirmed as he lay witness to one of the servers being held up by the collar of his shirt, none other than Tenshinhan being the culprit for such ruckus.

Hearing everything was one thing, but actually _seeing how_ stuck-up Tenshinhan could be brought Yamcha’s blood to a boil, his nails digging into the palms of his hands as he clenched his fists against the table. "That jerk!"

Already making his way around the table and across the room, he picked up his pace once he could clearly hear the threatened man plead for his own safety, Tenshinhan visibly becoming more agitated as he roughly shook the man. 

"You pass this waste off as food!? The stench _alone_ is enough to make me lose my stomach,” Tenshinhan snarled, bringing the worker closer to him while the action caused the man to somehow cower further into his shirt. “After a hard day's fight, I expect a decent meal!"

Enough was enough- Yamcha didn’t need to think twice before deciding it was about time Tenshinhan was taught a lesson or two about basic human decency. 

"So go cook one." 

The thick crowd seemed to silently agree with Yamcha’s boldness as two groups of people parted ways, allowing him and Tenshinhan a clear-enough field to properly stare down at each other.

“What!?” Like the slop Tenshinhan accused the staff of cooking for him, he tossed the quivering man to the side to turn back to the source of such arrogant heroism. Of course, upon seeing the only man ludicrous enough to stick his nose into other people’s business, Tenshinhan couldn't refrain a smirk from breaking his former scowl. “Oh, it’s only _you.”_

Yamcha in turn grinned back for but a moment as they made eye contact, his frown quickly returning. "If you can't play nice, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Really?” Three eyes began to glide over Yamcha’s body, quietly studying him. Coming to a conclusion, Tenshinhan couldn’t help but let out a miniscule chuckle, humming in disbelief. “I've seen you fight; you're pretty good- for an _amateur._ You think you're ready for me?"

 _"Yes."_ Yamcha could feel his lip curl and his hands begin to shake. There was nothing he wanted to do more than beat such a condescending sneer off of Tenshinhan’s face.

Whether he wasn’t aware of the hidden fury within Yamcha or he simply didn’t care, Tenshinhan took a step forward and glowered, his leer ever present. "Here I am: come get me."

"With pleasure,” Yamcha accepted, the cathartic feeling of finally being able to knock in Tenshinhan’s teeth caused his fingertips to tingle with anticipation once he stepped forward from the crowd behind him.

The air grew heavy as both men partook in their respective battle stances- had it not been for the clattering of Chiaotzu’s chopsticks stirring within his own questionably-edible mush and the distant sound of Goku’s own utensils against his dishes while he unknowingly continued to eat, it would have been able to hear a pin drop in the otherwise dead-silent room; it was not only Yamcha who held his breath awaiting Tenshinhan’s next move, but he was certain that the majority of the room shared his anxiety.

Just as Yamcha was sure he saw Tenshinhan’s leg twitch, he felt a calloused hand grip onto his waist, Chun decidedly putting an end to the fight right before it could start. 

"Don't do it,” he warned Yamcha personally before looking off towards Tenshinhan to address them both. “This is not the time or place to fight, got it!?" 

Begrudgingly, Yamcha began to ease out of his form to standing regularly. But he wasn’t confident in Tenshinhan’s capabilities in backing down from the fight so easily; the atmosphere should have eased at Chun’s intervention, but it only seemed to thicken as Tenshinhan remained poised, one leg bent ready to strike at any moment.

Time itself seemed to turn into molasses as sweat prickled the temples of both Yamcha and Chun. It wasn’t until Tenshinhan finally eased and returned to simply standing across from them, his hands at his sides and his fists balled. Finding no other purpose in sticking around, Tenshinhan turned towards the exit of the building. 

"...You could've been killed. Thank the old man,” he remarked coldly, looking back to Chiaotzu who had only now noticed the scene as he began walking away. “Chiaotzu, we're done." 

Without another word, Chiaotzu hopped off of the table's bench and skipped behind Tenshinhan outside of the room, finally allowing the room to steadily return to its comfortable environment.

Acutely confused, Goku looked blankly at the duo leaving the premises. “Why was he so upset?"

"Because he's a big jerk!" Krillin yelled, the absurdity and danger of the situation reasonably having enraged him. Having missed the bulk of the interaction, Goku only averted his gaze to his friend who he found shaking next to him, his knuckles a distinct white color and his jaw notably clenched. While he wasn’t sure exactly what happened, if it involved Tenshinhan then everyone’s reaction to the situation was more than likely reasonable.

Beyond Krillin’s own muted temper, Yamcha allowed himself to breathe and slump against a bench, completely relaxing his body while glaring at the restaurant's exit. From his side, Chun provided quiet reassurance and appraisal for his restraint as he patted him on the shoulder, words being fairly unnecessary to get the message across.

It seemed moderately important for him to assemble precisely what just occurred, but there was little time for Goku to think about what happened once he heard the distinct accent of Namu call for Chun from another part of the room, his presence quickly lightening the mood among the group. And although Goku and the others who were familiar with the formidable fighter easily moved on from the whole ordeal, Yamcha was incapable of shrugging the interaction off just yet. 

He had only known Tenshinhan for the better half of one day, but in that one day he was absolutely certain a man like that could only have caused so much misery to anyone and everyone he met- and for the chance to finally put him in his place to be stolen as it dangled right in front of him only furthered his disdain opposed to quelling it as Chun might’ve hoped it would.

Rising from the bench to join his friends, Yamcha stood by as Namu explained his purpose for seeking out participation in the tournament this time, that reason surprisingly being to have a rematch with Goku. Unfortunately, while the reunion was sweet to see Yamcha couldn’t help but shift his weight from foot to foot, feeling fairly uncomfortable in his skin.

Considering the conversation had little to do with him, if at all, he turned to Chun who stood next to him, smiling and nodding along to Namu’s resolute intentions. He squatted just enough to reach Chun’s ear, cupping one hand and tapping his shoulder with the other. 

“Hey, I’m gonna be right back. If Goku and Krillin need me, could you tell them I’m in the lobby already?”

His smile fading upon hearing Yamcha’s request, Chun looked incredulously at him, his cheery demeanor melting into sincere concern. It didn’t take him too much effort to figure out where Yamcha planned on going considering all the happened. “I already told you not to let that fellow get to you so easily, Yamcha. It won’t do either of you any good to continue squabbling like this!”

With some hesitance, Yamcha shook his head, quickly looking over to the other three fighters to ensure they weren’t privy to their conversation. “Chun, you gotta trust me alright? I’m not going to do anything crazy. I’m just going to talk to him.”

The lie was embarrassingly transparent, but neither Yamcha nor Chun raised a word against the proposed reason. After a few contemplative moments with himself, Chun only mildly grimaced as he turned away and shooed Yamcha off. “Just don’t take too long. That one’s as pig-headed as they come, you know.”

Now granted permission to run off and “talk” with Tenshinhan, Yamcha couldn’t help but grin and straighten his posture, muttering a “Thanks, Chun!” before running off towards the exit the Crane School pair left through.

Having sent Yamcha off to undoubtedly tussle further with Tenshinhan, “Chun” could only stare glumly at the floor, calling into question his capability as a mentor and as a guardian- even if he was in disguise. But perhaps there was some hope: after all, Chun himself had faith that Tenshinhan wasn’t as vile as he appeared to be. At the very least, he hoped they would be able to be civil with one another until the tournament ended.


	2. An Idea

Emerging from the small crowd clustering at the restaurant’s entrance, Yamcha found himself in a relatively small pool of people out in the street. It didn’t take him too long to find the dark green uniforms of Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu turning a corner, breaking out into a jog to catch them before they were completely out of sight.

“Hey, over here!” As the distance between them waned, Tenshinhan turned to come face to face with Yamcha once again, the latter steadily walking up to him and Chiaotzu.

Having been forced to encounter him twice today, Tenshinhan couldn’t help but glower. “Look at that, Chiaotzu- the mutt’s back. What, the old man let you off your leash?” 

Maybe Chun was right and this was a huge mistake- he’d barely said anything so far and Yamcha could feel his temper bubbling already. But that very anger was what drove Yamcha to muster up the will to confront Tenshinhan in the first place, wasn’t it? He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he just turned his back all because Tenshinhan was gifted in irritating people.

“Can it, you creep.” Letting himself calm down, Yamcha took a breath before continuing. “Look. I hate you.”

Tenshinhan raised his brows in mock surprise. “No kidding?”

Chiaotzu looked up at Tenshinhan a tad befuddled. “I don’t think he’s joking.”

When Tenshinhan’s cheeks became a dusted rose shade he began to offhandedly dismiss Chiaotzu, the display itself was enough to make Yamcha physically bury his face in his hands before groaning aloud and allowing his palms to slide down his cheeks before shaking his head clear of the headache he felt coming on. “Just- _shut up_ and listen to me.”

Recovering from his mild embarrassment, Tenshinhan looked at Yamcha critically. “Why would I listen to some dilettante like yourself? You’re a nuisance as is- especially when you’re wasting my time.”

“It’s because I know you can’t stand me just as much as I can’t stand you!” Even though they were in the heart of a crowd, Yamcha’s voice could have certainly been heard all the way back at the restaurant where the whole mass started initially. Realizing he garnered a few heads to look at them, Yamcha became self conscious of his tone and reduced his volume barely above a whisper. “The preliminary matches are going to start in what- two hours?” An impish grin snaked onto Yamcha’s lips. “That’s plenty of time for us to settle things, don’t you think?”

Fully processing Yamcha’s words and what they implied, Tenshinhan soon mirrored his devious expression, leaving only Chiaotzu out of the loop of precisely what the two were planning. “Didn’t think you were capable of saying something _actually_ worthwhile.”

Totally lost, Chiaotzu looked up to his friend. “Tien, what are you guys talking about?” 

Although Chiaotzu’s voice was certainly heard, Tenshinhan only looked wordlessly to his friend, Yamcha becoming moderately confused as the two did nothing but stand and stare at each other. Soon enough, Chiaotzu seemed to sporadically understand the conversation, letting out a quiet “Oh” before resuming to standing silently next to Tenshinhan and furthering Yamcha’s confusion.

Brushing off the strange interaction, Yamcha returned his focus to Tenshinhan. “So, what do you say then?”

Unsurprisingly, Tenshinhan didn’t hesitate to provide a nod and a hum. “You look like you’d be a good warm up before the preliminaries anyways. This won’t take long.”

Yamcha scoffed before starting off towards one direction. “Says you; by the time I’m done with you I’ll still have enough time to finish up lunch and take a shower.” Letting their bickering subside, he gestured for Tenshinhan to follow him. “There should be a forest just up ahead- that way no one can bother us.”

At Yamcha’s own cocky comment, Tenshinhan let out a snort but followed without saying another word alone, Chiaotzu apparently staying behind and watching the two disappear into the crowd.

Noticing the lack of Chiaotzu by his side, Yamcha turned quizzically to Tenshinhan behind him. “What, you’re not bringing shorty?”

Together, the two had said considerably rude things to each other, but for once Tenshinhan actually seemed offended at Yamcha’s offhanded question. Even though his eye merely twitched, it was evident he was restraining the full of his reaction. _“Chiaotzu_ is my cover. Unlike you, _I_ actually have a master who wants to know of my whereabouts.” Somehow, Tenshinhan’s answer seemed icier than what Yamcha expected, sending a shiver down his spine as a result. He couldn’t place it exactly, but the way Tenshinhan was so blunt in his response made Yamcha unnerved enough to be comfortable in settling on walking the way in awkward quietude.


	3. Settling Things

Towering, bustling trees did well to conceal the forest’s clearing from the sun above, the crunching of dead branches and leaves gradually fading as Tenshinhan and Yamcha arrived at the ideal spot for their match. While Yamcha surveyed the area, Tenshinhan was already walking to the other side of the small arena, steadily undoing the hooks on his cheongsam and slipping his arms out of the sleeves.

“It’s a pretty good spot, right?”

Tenshinhan huffed, dropping his clothes to the ground before letting his cap join the grassy floor as well. “‘Pretty good’ for a gravesite.” Adjusting his wristbands, Tenshinhan looked towards Yamcha and entered his fighting stance. “Are you ready to become acquainted with it?”

“Straight to the point then, huh?” Assuming his own crouched form, Yamcha grinned. “Good.”

This was it- _this_ was what everything had been culminating to. From the snide comments to the utter disregard for others, now was the time Yamcha would be able to claim some honor back not just for him and his friends, but for all of the people Tenshinhan had the misfortune of crossing paths with.

Thus, Yamcha leapt forward, making a mad dash for Tenshinhan and attempting to strike him with an open-palmed jab forward, his attack nearly missing him as his target pivoted to the side. Prepared for such a tactic, Yamcha was just barely able to block the swift kick Tenshinhan tried to slam against his head, his forearm experiencing a force stronger than anything he had faced thus far.

It would be in that moment that Yamcha considered the possibility he might have bit off more than he could chew if just one kick was able to send him for a loop, but he let such a thought rot in the back of his mind as he pushed his leg off the ground and rammed his knee straight into Tenshinhan’s expecting hand, effectively blocking the attack on his abdomen. There was no room for doubt- there was no room for failure.

The once serene clearing soon flooded with the aggression shared between Tenshinhan and Yamcha, fists and elbows and knees and legs earnestly bashing against each other’s bodies in the pursuit of even a single hit.

That hit would present itself most beautifully, as for when Tenshinhan planned for a crane fist to thrust right into the bridge of Yamcha’s nose, the latter narrowly ducked his hardened fingertips, the outcome of the exchange being Yamcha delivering a seamless sweep kick to Tenshinhan’s ankle and causing him to collapse.

Seeing an opponent as intimidating as Tenshinhan crash to the ground, Yamcha couldn’t restrain the swelling pride in his chest as he stood above him, placing his hands on his hips. Not to mention the brief break allowed the entirety of Yamcha’s being to tingle and flood with adrenaline. But perhaps Yamcha should have paid attention to Chun’s speech from before- for soon Yamcha joined Tenshinhan on the ground as his own ankle was yanked outward now that his guard had been diminished to relish in euphoria.

With a yelp, Yamcha’s head banged against the forest floor, the ground fortunately being much softer than what the tournament arena’s concrete platform would have felt like.

Picking himself off the ground and dusting his clothes off, Tenshinhan stared at Yamcha on the ground, a concoction of amusement and repulsion lying behind his gaze. “You’re not out after that, are you? I wasn’t expecting much, but a _little_ bit of fun would have been appreciated.”

Rolling back enough to give himself momentum, Yamcha kicked himself off the ground and jumped back into an offensive pose. “In your dreams: I’m just getting started!”

Such confidence only seemed to fuel Tenshinhan’s fighter spirit, idly preparing himself to resume their match as he smirked to himself. “Perfect- because I’m not done with you yet.”

The flow of the fight seemed evenly paced thus far, with most strikes being met with well-timed blocks. So when Tenshinhan seemed to disappear right before Yamcha’s eyes, he could only gawk at the spot where he once stood- until he reappeared right beside him, effectively startling Yamcha into stumbling backwards and trying to recover from the surprise.

To his credit, Yamcha was doing an adequate job in deflecting Tenshinhan’s jabs as he backed away from him blindly, for the most part diverting his hands to the side. Otherwise, he was ruthlessly pecked all over his body, bruises undoubtedly beginning to blossom underneath his gi and his cheeks beginning to redden from the consistent connections.

At some point, Tenshinhan definitely struck somewhere near his eye as it was painful to keep open, and to top off not being able to see where he was going it was inevitable that Yamcha found himself pressed against a tree, its rough bark digging mercilessly into his back.

There was so much to focus on and so much to react to, Yamcha was on the verge of dropping from the fight at that point. Yet soon his purpose for even challenging Tenshinhan became swiftly apparent as he willed himself glare at him with his one eye.

Until his fist came hurling towards him, the last glimpse Yamcha caught of Tenshinhan’s face was that damned smug look- a simple, blood-curdling look that was all Yamcha needed to take hold of his wrist right as the knuckles came into contact with the tip of his nose.

Frankly, he was just fighting to stay conscious at this point, not even paying much mind to Tenshinhan’s other arm chopping right at his elbow to free his wrist. New strength flourished within Yamcha, pressing himself firmly against the tree before propelling off of it directly into Tenshinhan, allowing them both to tumble to the ground again.

Thus far, Tenshinhan had demonstrated he was magnificent when it came to fighting technically and adhering to the teachings of his school. But Yamcha never grew up with that privilege- a lack of privilege that would help him as they began to wrestle on the ground, him quickly wrapping his legs around Tenshinhan’s hips in a vice grip and holding him in a headlock from beneath him.

Clearly, grappling was never a martial art the Crane School ever explored or taught how to counter, for Tenshinhan was left to scramble within Yamcha’s grasp, helplessly pounding at the ground and clawing at his limbs.

From below him, Yamcha could just barely see Tenshinhan bite at his lip while his eyes darted around for a possible counter. “You know, if you say ‘uncle’ right now I’ll let you go,” he singed.

Tenshinhan’s growls of frustration were practically music to Yamcha’s ears, the thrashing about now becoming more frantic at such a suggestion. “I’d rather go to Hell!” Throwing his head back, Tenshinhan managed to bash his head right against Yamcha’s mouth, ultimately causing him to recoil in pain and loosen his hold enough for Tenshinhan to slip free, swiftly turning the tables of the fight once he got a hold of Yamcha’s wrists.

All things professional were out the window as soon as Yamcha decided to retaliate using the tree, Tenshinhan now holding his wrists hostage above his head. It was bad enough not to be able to make sure his tooth wasn’t knocked out again, but being exposed and vulnerable against Tenshinhan of all people was the real cherry on top of this situation; Yamcha’s plan to achieve the upper hand might as well have cost him their mini match.

Where they sat now, it was clear there was little Yamcha could actually do to come back in the fight when he was pinned against the floor, his arms immobile and the lower part of his body becoming a fleshy seat for Tenshinhan.

It was his turn to begin wriggling around under Tenshinhan’s hold, but it became quickly apparent that his own attempt at freedom was more embarrassing and pathetic than useful.

From on top of him, Tenshinhan let out a shaky laugh, his grip tightening around Yamcha’s wrists. “Looks like I win.”

As much as Yamcha was burning to continue, he couldn’t help how jagged his breathing had become as all of Tenshinhan’s previous attacks began to finally ache- it didn't mean he wouldn't try, however. “Didn’t say ‘uncle’ yet.”

“Is that regulation for your dog fighting?”

Just as Yamcha was prepared to bark back a response, Tenshinhan removed a hand from Yamcha’s wrist once he transitioned it under his other hand, now gliding his fingers against his upheld arm. “What do I have to do to get you to break, then? I’ve got a couple ideas already.”

Such a comment quickly put Yamcha on edge, yet he felt himself go weak as Tenshinhan’s fingers made their way to the side of his face, his thumb brushing delicately against his cheek. Sincerely, he was feeling a plethora of emotions- many of those emotions bordering on indescribable and flustering. But he decided to focus on disgust the most. 

Yes, this was purely _disgusting._ No other feeling was roused when Tenshinhan’s index finger began to play with Yamcha’s bloodied lip, effortlessly gliding away for his thumb to brush against the bruised patch of skin next. The hitch in his already-labored breathing was certainly not indicative of anything else, nor was how his hips trembled beneath Tenshinhan. If anything, this was a byproduct of the excitement of their fight beforehand- of their fight _now._ Nothing else.

“What’s it going to be? I’ll let you go as soon as you give me the word.” This treatment was entirely foreign- utterly humiliating, not to mention. Though whether it be pride- no, _definitely_ because of his pride, Yamcha was incapable of voicing an objection, instead allowing his tongue to loll out just enough to lick the tip of Tenshinhan’s thumb.

 _That was an accident,_ Yamcha reassured himself- but actions, intentional or not, had consequences, and Yamcha’s consequence for his little mistake earned him a dark chuckle. “You like that? Well aren’t you a freak,” Tenshinhan remarked, contrarily bringing his middle and ring fingers to tease against Yamcha’s agape mouth, fingertips nearly grazing his teeth.

 _Disgust_ was the understatement of the century- but such loathing had actualized towards himself opposed to Tenshinhan; the more Tenshinhan would tease and toy with him, it became more difficult for Yamcha to deny he was enjoying the treatment.

Flicking his tongue again over Tenshinhan’s digits, Yamcha felt his face blaze when he felt fingers explore his mouth. Every time the fingers would scissor together, he found his tongue eager to coat them in saliva. It wasn’t until Tenshinhan dragged his fingers out of his mouth was when Yamcha let a moan slip past his uneven breathing.

“How repulsive, don’t you have any dignity?” Wiping his spit-ridden fingers along Yamcha’s Adam’s apple, Tenshinhan released his wrists and gripped the collar of his gi instead, yanking Yamcha’s flustered face to his own. Even with his hands free now, Yamcha found himself perplexed on what exactly to do now: he screamed at himself to just shove Tenshinhan away and conclude their match, whether the conclusion would result in a victory or a loss- at the very least, he would be able to walk away with the scrap of self-respect he had left. But now so close to him, Yamcha’s body still light and weak from both their fight beforehand and now whatever _this_ was, he found it difficult to act out any protests.

Yamcha could only let out a shaky laugh, lowering his voice as he looked at Tenshinhan through a hooded eye. “Don’t act like you’re not at fault here.”

“As if you’re any better; you still haven’t told me to get off of you yet.”

“Maybe it’s because I want to see how far you’ll actually go.” Whatever the exact reason, Yamcha’s mouth seemed to act on its own, thoughts of denying this indulgence long gone; he wasn’t a stranger to goading Tenshinhan for a challenge. But this was an entirely new ballpark- an admittedly exciting one at that.

It was brief, but disbelief flashed within Tenshinhan’s eyes at Yamcha’s upfront honesty. But just as quickly as his confidence left, it returned in full force. Tactlessly, Tenshinhan closed the remaining gap between him and Yamcha, their lips messily coming together. Be it because of inexperience, haste, or malice, their “kiss” was compromised more of teeth clacking against each other and lips being bit and pulled. There was only a brief interlude as Yamcha was shoved back onto the ground, his hands coming up to desperately grasp the sides of Tenshinhan’s face to reignite their make out session.

When Yamcha had firmly wrapped his legs around Tenshinhan, the latter took it as permission to claw at his gi, carelessly ripping the fabric as he was now granted more access to the skin beneath it. Blindly groping around and finding new appreciation for Yamcha’s toned chest, Tenshinhan’s rough fingertips eventually found his nipple, soon scratching and pinching at the delicate skin.

Scraping his hands from Tenshinhan’s face down to his bulky biceps, Yamcha hissed a curse in between bites against his lips. It was clear Tenshinhan was a novice with all of this- not that he had much of a better track record either. But the thrill in exploring such a strange experience certainly heightened every spite-filled graze against each other.

Fighting shirtless did Tenshinhan no favors as his arms became decorated with red streaks, Yamcha's nails steadily moving their way to his back next. Feeling Yamcha's nails begin to claw hungrily at his back, Tenshinhan broke free from their kiss, taking more interest in his exposed neck. He refrained from an ounce tenderness, biting hard into the base of Yamcha's neck to muffle his moan. Both at the unexpectedness and the severity of the bite, Yamcha couldn't help but yell both in pain and arousal, the tail end of his outburst devolving into a mess of pants and whimpers; the choice to have their little meeting in a secluded forest was turning out to be their best decision as of yet.

To such a reaction, Yamcha could feel Tenshinhan smirk against his skin. While much smaller than the first one, Tenshinhan began to tarnish Yamcha's skin with multiple bite marks, taking moments in between to lick and suck at the blemishing skin. At the sensation, Yamcha failed to refrain from arching his back and pressing his nails deeper into Tenshinhan's back, urging him to continue his vulgar assault.

It would be when Tenshinhan’s hips had begun to grind against Yamcha’s was when he figured things had gone on long enough, decidedly dragging his from Tenshinhan's shoulder blades to his arms and pushing him back. Their gazes glazed with lust and disdain and chests heaving from exhilaration, Tenshinhan followed the wordless command to separate himself from Yamcha, Yamcha’s own limbs slacking to free him.

Having some time to calm down, the pair found themselves independently embarrassed by what had just transpired. As if to reaffirm what just happened, Tenshinhan and Yamcha both thought to look at the other, only to make eye contact and thus abruptly turn away from the other. With the lewd atmosphere subsiding, the clearing would return to occupying only the sounds of small animals and the occasional gust of wind, Tenshinhan stumbling off the ground to make his way to his pile of clothes before donning them once more. Much to Yamcha's mild amusement, he found Tenshinhan staggering and hunching his body to cover his front.

Finding joy in Tenshinhan's discomfiture, Yamcha took a single moment to acknowledge his own predicament: it was an unthinkable blessing that his gi pants were loose enough for the bulge growing underneath to remain hidden. Turning his head to the side to spit out a mixture of blood and saliva, Yamcha craned his neck from where he lay to look at a now dressed Tenshinhan. “Hey.”

Adjusting his cap, Tenshinhan only quirked a brow, attempting to conceal his otherwise flustered complexion.

“I still hate you.”

Smiling, Tenshinhan began to exit the area, taking care to step on top of Yamcha's sternum in the process, causing him to cough up the remaining blood in his mouth. “I’ll see you at the preliminaries. Try not to get eliminated early on.”

Left alone to lay on the floor, the realization of what just happened crashed heavily onto Yamcha, mortification drowning all other feelings within him as he brought his hands to his face.

  
  


“Yamcha, are you alright!?” Goku’s worried voice rang across the tournament hall as he skipped throughout the crowd to meet Yamcha at the gate, Krillin not too far behind him.

“Geez, what happened to you? You look terrible!” Krillin emphasized, pointing out the tear in Yamcha’s gi. “What, did you get caught in a meat grinder or something!? Your shirt’s ripped!”

Perhaps Yamcha was allowed to give Tenshinhan some credit for his unexpected wits; while he had Chiaotzu to cover for him and help explain his absence, Yamcha realized he didn’t have a story himself prepared for when he got back- he _especially_ didn’t consider the possibility he would look so banged up when he rejoined the others.

“Oh! I- uh…”

Whoever Jackie Chun was, he definitely was a saint of some kind. As he approached the trio, he made himself known by clearing his throat and looking at the younger ones of the three. “Sorry, boys- I forgot to tell you. Yamcha told me he wanted to get some extra training in before the preliminaries started…” Turning to Yamcha, he gave him a wink and concluded his explanation. “By the looks of it, he seemed to have gotten into quite the scuffle with the bears nearby, didn’t you my boy?”

Quick to catch on, Yamcha rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks becoming a bright pink. “Yeah- _yeah!_ Yeah, that was it!” Ever so grateful for the cover, Yamcha couldn’t help but laugh. “I was going to ask you guys to join me, but you all seemed so busy talking to Namu. I didn’t want to break up the reunion!”

While Krillin looked skeptical at Yamcha, especially once he noticed the rather non-bear-like bite marks decorating his neck, Goku seemed astonished with his story. “Woah, a bear did that to you!? That must have been one strong bear then!”

Chuckling and guiding his group towards the main crowd, Yamcha let the true events of his afternoon melt away to the back of his mind. “Yeah, he was a pretty strong opponent.” Yamcha shifted his gaze from Goku to the rest of the participants, not exactly looking for anyone in particular as he stared blankly ahead. “I think I’d like to go head-to-head with him again sometime.”


End file.
